Time Is Of No Object
by Turbanator
Summary: Shinji stopped Third Impact, the world was saved from Instrumentality. The Angel of Time, Rempha, appears and offers him the choice to live through the same day over and over until he gets it right.


****

Time Is Of No Object

Prologue

The End of the World…

After Third Impact

Unknown location

Shinji opened his eyes slowly; he was staring up at the night sky. Angling his head right he saw a figure hovering on the water. _Rei… _Blinking once, she was gone. _Like that first time I saw her… _Sitting up he surveyed the land before him. The head of Lilith breaking up in the ocean; the blood of one of the Mass-Produced Evangelions arcing over the sky like some morbid excuse for a rainbow; the large stain of blood on the Moon in the sky; the colour of the ocean…

It was all too much for him, he shook his head, his hands pressed against the sides of his head. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he noticed he wasn't alone. Looking left he saw the still form of Asuka, her eyes glazed over. She was unmoving but still breathing. Shinji was torn. _What is this?! Is this another test?! What is real? Is this a dream or reality…? _He hung his head low, finally wanting it to be over, he made a decision. 

Moving over to Asuka, he straddled her and stared into her eyes. The redness of the sky seemed to make her eyes purple, but Shinji ignored that and proceeded to place his hands around her neck. Once he felt a little relaxed, he began to apply pressure on her throat. Her eyes bulged out slightly at this. _I want it to be over… If this is another dream just let it end… Please? _He stopped; something was touching his skin. Opening his eyes he saw Asuka's bandaged hand stroking his cheek gently. Shinji was completely stunned. _This is real… its stopped now… _Loosening his grip on her neck he began to break down, his tears falling on her face. Glancing down to look at him, Asuka spoke.

"I feel sick…"

Shinji cried for a few minutes more before he gave up. Falling to one side, he lay beside Asuka staring at the sky, now much closer than before. Feeling around with his left hand he picked up some sand and let it pour through his fingers, savouring its texture. 

"Its over…" He whispered, "We're free now…"

Asuka was quiet, not quite knowing what to say. "Free to do what Shinji? Everyone is dead…"

He was shocked, "What?!" He sat up to face her, "Did you see what I went through?"

"Yes, I remember you strangling me." She said with a smirk on her face.

He looked as if he were going to cry again, Asuka felt around for and held his hand. "Baka Shinji." She smiled as she said this, "Its okay, you had the whole world on your shoulders, and I was being pretty mean towards you." She squeezed his hand more to make her point clear.

Shinji smiled, fully, for the first time in years. "Arigatou Asuka."

A faint padding sound was heard behind them. "Well, it seems you two are finally getting on at last."

The two children were startled and both stood up to face the speaker. He was wearing pair of loose black trousers and a beige shirt. He looked not much older than the children, his height and build similar to that of Shinji's. The few exceptions were that he wore black thin-framed sunglasses and his hair was short, the front part raised upwards, not to mention grey. 

"Who are you?" Shinji started, and then a smile began to graze his face. "Did you come back from the LCL?"

The stranger scoffed, "Hardly…" Taking off his sunglasses he stared at the two fearful children with his red eyes.

"You… You're…" Asuka began.

"An Angel?" He finished for her, "Yes, that would be correct. Rempha to be precise."

Shinji began to shake all over and a tear began to form in Asuka's visible eye. "Are you going to kill us?" Shinji asked. _Am I going to die now after going through all that and surviving?_

The smirk on the Angel's face vanished. "No…" He then smiled compassionately. "I have come on the request of another like me." The two children looked at him confused, so he sighed and continued. "Aeons ago, we came into existence. As Angels we roamed the Earth until the First Impact. Those that have survived since that time attained this form, that of the Lilim." He glanced towards the giant head of Lilith and grimaced. "You may know that our DNA is almost exactly the same, it was just fate that we evolved into your form. Only the important Angels share the same form as you, the other you have met being Tabris."

"Tabris?" Shinji was confused, "You mean Kaworu-kun?"

"Yes," Nodded Rempha, "he gave himself that name to fit in with the Lilim." 

"You mean… He's still alive?" Shinji was beyond belief. 

"Alive… Dead… It all means the same to us."

Shinji smiled again then furrowed his brow, "What was the request he gave you?"

"He wants for you to be happy." Rempha smiled. "So I am the tool for that." He stooped down in front of them and held a fistful of sand. Opening his palm he showed them the sand. "I have existed since the beginning and was there with the Creator when all things were formed." The two watched him in silence. "I am the master of Time. Not only do I control Time, I AM Time."

The children saw the Angel open his fingers making some sand fall to the beach. "You Lilim thought that sand was like Time, it flows in one direction and one direction only." The children gasped as the sand poured upwards into the Angel's hand. "Tabris wants you to be happy by ensuring you make the right choice for yourself and not for others."

"But I am happy!" Shinji exclaimed. 

Rempha raised an eyebrow "Are you really? There is nothing else you want now?" 

__

Mother… "Well… What can you do about it?"

The Angel stared directly into his eyes. "You will repeat this day over and over until you find happiness. I will grant you and you alone," Rempha eyed Asuka when he said this, "the ability to remember everything after each day has ended. Eventually you find out the right thing to do."

Shinji has to struggle to close his jaw. "B… But today was terrible! I killed off humanity! The choices were so limited today!" Shinji began to feel depressed again, falling to his knees. 

Rempha walked to him and kneeled too his level. "Tabris wouldn't have asked me to do this if he was sure you would become happy." 

Shinji looked up into Rempha's eyes, "C… Can I see him?"

Rempha stood up; his eyes closed and head inclined to one side. After a few moments of silence he answered, "Okay, but only for a short time, he cannot remain on this plane for long."

A splashing sound behind them made Asuka and Shinji spin around to face none other than…

"Kaworu-kun!" Shinji was delighted. Kaworu walked out of the water onto the sand.

"Looks like I got my feet wet…" He shook his feet one by one throwing off the excess water. "Shinji-kun…" He looked up into Shinji's eyes, "How are you?"

Shinji was astonished. _I finally see Kaworu-kun after I killed him and he only asks that?! _"I… I'm a bit shaken up but otherwise okay Kaworu-kun. You?"

He smiled, "Arigatou, I'm fine, everything is good."

Shinji looked puzzled, "Kaworu, what is this test?"

"Like my friend Rempha said, I want for you to be happy. Trust in me that you will find out the way to become happy." Kaworu smiled more, "Remember, I like you Shinji-kun, you are my favourite out of the entire Lilim."

Shinji continued to smile but it had lost some of the joy in it, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Who knows?" Kaworu remained vague, "It all depends upon your choice." He angled his head to the side, just as though he was checking something behind him. "I need to leave you now Shinji-kun. Rempha will help you on the rest of it." He waved goodbye to all of them, "Please turn away, it would be better if you don't see me leave." 

Doing so, they heard a sudden breeze and then nothing more behind them. Shinji managed to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out. _He didn't want me to see him as an Angel. Arigatou Kaworu-kun. _"What will happen to me then?"

Rempha smiled, glad that Shinji wanted to continue, "Each new day will begin at the stroke of midnight. You will wake up in your bed at 8:04AM exactly to the sound of your alarm. These two things will remain constant; the rest is up to you. Once Tabris and I have ordained you to be happy, we shall allow you to continue your life as normal past this one day limit." He turned to Asuka, "I'm sorry… You do realise that you will have no memories of what just transpired." Rempha looked saddened.

"Don't worry." Asuka smiled a little, "I'm sure that baka Shinji will end up with me in the end." She looked to Shinji who blushed across both cheeks, turning even redder when she winked her only eye at him. She then sighed and became serious, "However, that is up to Shinji, and I will trust him with whatever decision he makes."

Shinji smiled and turned to Rempha, "How long until midnight?" 

Rempha seemed to rack his brains for a second until, "42 minutes left. Do what you may within this time. I must go now, we will meet again Shinji." Putting on his sunglasses he turned around a sudden gust of wind scattering sand in the air causing the two children to cover their eyes to stop the grit from hurting them. When they lowered their arms, Rempha was gone. 

"Well, I guess we only have a little time together Asuka…" Shinji sighed. 

"Yeah… but let's make the most of it." Asuka walked over to him only to trip and fall into his arms. She blushed. "I'm sorry Shinji… I'm still weak from…" She struggled to find the right words… "Everything…"

Shinji smiled at her and let her hook an arm around his shoulders, allowing her to place most of her weight on him. They walked along the beach but didn't venture into the blood red water, they thought it wasn't very healthy. Walking further inland they didn't find anyone alive but a park. Asuka yawned.

"I'm feeling tired Shinji…" She stopped, "Can we lie down here?"

"Sure Asuka."

Shinji helped her lie down and he lay down beside her. They sat facing the stars, holding hands as the wind blew some leaves around in the air. Feeling Asuka move closer her got slightly worried but wasn't expecting her to give him a peck on his cheek.

"Good luck baka Shinji." She smiled sincerely, "I hope you become happy."

"Arigatou Asuka, I will do my best, for both of us." 

She said nothing, she just snuggled closer to him, sharing body heat and resting her head on his shoulder. Looking at Asuka, parts of her hair matted from LCL, he smiled inwardly. _I will make myself happy by being with you Asuka… Of course, if you want me to… _He looked back to the sky at the stars, missing the solitary tear that Asuka shed into his shoulder on the stroke of midnight…

****

-------------

Author's Notes

My biggest risk to date, writing a dedicated Evangelion fic in the Eva section. I'm expecting lots of criticism due to my ACC (I know all you hardcore fans hate them), and for the apparently OOC'ness of Asuka and Shinji. In fact, I'm not even expecting any compliments whatsoever, it seems every fic contains those who don't want any of the storyline to change, for no one to either a) grow a spine (Shinji) b) become nice (Asuka) c) or more 'normal' (Rei). Still I'm not saying this to anyone in particular; it's just what I've observed for the past eight or so months. 

Also, I don't know how it will turn out, I'm guessing around 20 chapters (that is, twenty main 'cycles') for the whole of EoE in different ways. It seems to be A/S, but please don't write it off if you are a R/S fan, I will put in some scenes for you. 

Still, I'm going to endanger my relatively good reputation (I probably have done so already), so please treat me kindly. Constructive criticism if you do intend to help me. Flames are allowed, I accept all opinions even though I may not agree with them.


End file.
